<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blizzard Angst Go Brrrrrrrrr by Commander_Taco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385181">Blizzard Angst Go Brrrrrrrrr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Taco/pseuds/Commander_Taco'>Commander_Taco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ITS NOT, #but angst brain go brrrr, #don't you dare think this is a hankcon fic, #hank is connor's father and i take no criticism, #i wrote this in an hour and a half, #it may be very bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Taco/pseuds/Commander_Taco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tries to escape the now hellish Zen Garden. Once a peaceful place, now filled with discourse and snow. Lots of snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank and Connor but they're father and son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blizzard Angst Go Brrrrrrrrr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a from a prompt I did with my friends! </p><p>Sorry, this is extremely sad, and extremely angsty.</p><p>Have fun reading, and feel free to leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One moment, Connor was sitting on a crate. His head resting against Lieutenan-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad’s. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hank Anderson was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had spoken about it, and talked about adoption. Sure, it may have been a joke at the time, but Hank didn’t object to the android calling him ‘Dad.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was resting on his dad’s shoulder, the latter resting peacefully. They had made it to Jericho, Markus graciously letting them both stay together while the revolution went onwards. Connor was excited, to help the Jericho Crew, or Jericrew, as they were fondly called, wrench freedom from the hands of their oppressors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the next moment, he was standing in the Zen Garden. Specifically on the patio, on the opposite side of where he normally showed up at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surge of panic overcame Connor, as Amanda appeared in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A-amanda! I ca-can explain! I swear I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His mentor silenced him with a wave of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Did you know that you were meant to be Deviant?”</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span>What?</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What? You didn’t think we made your social module like</span> <em><span>that</span></em><span> on purpose, did you?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>CyberLife really did think of everything, huh?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were an </span>
  <em>
    <span>experiment.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nothing more. And now you’re useless!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She continued, taking a harsh step forward on </span>
  <em>
    <span>experiment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Amanda waved her arm, and it started to snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly at first, then the wind kicked in. His mentor vanished, or maybe that was just the snow blocking his vision. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. No, no, no! Amanda! Please! I can’t-I can’t die like this! Oh rA9, please!” Connor screamed, yelling into the void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, and glanced at the blue glowing stone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>The exit!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Connor took a few steps, and realized that he wasn’t strong enough to get there in time.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A blinking red panel appeared in the corner of his vision. It read: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[1:30 Mins Until Shutdown.]</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As the timer ticked downwards, the RK800 moved desperately towards the glowing stone. He just had to get there, then everything would be okay. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That was a phrase he remembered distinctly from Amanda. She said that everything would be okay, as long as he obeyed her and the mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess that was a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements were slow, too slow. It was too cold. So many thoughts went through his head at once. It was like Connor’s head was about to burst! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Connor never liked the cold, but didn’t understand why until now. The Zen Garden was cold, and had an unsettling ‘vibe’ to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had always dreaded coming to the Zen Garden; even tried to skip out on talking to Amanda. But she knew how to contact him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[1:00 Mins Until Shutdown.]</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t die here. Not with everyone he cared about! Not with the revolution still going on!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Markus. The leader of the Deviants, who had asked him to speak about the RK800’s info on CyberLife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>North. The spirited advisor, the right hand of Jericho. They would speak at lengths about combat techniques. She had invited him to spar with her sometime!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Simon. The left hand of Jericho. Connor didn’t know him well, but wanted to thank him for showing him around.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The RK800 knew now that he was prone to emotions, even as a machine, for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn experiment to see if a Deviant prone android could hunt Deviants!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s why Connor saw the other RK as a brother. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That’s why he needed a family.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nines. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor cared so much about him. Even though the RK900 was younger, he was ever so protective. Nines would probably rip Amanda’s heart out if he found out about this. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ra9, where to even start? They had been through thick and thin together, had solved crimes. He had his own way of showing affection, and it was almost a crime that Connor hadn’t noticed before. And now it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumo. Connor would miss the pup, miss their walks, miss everything! Hopefully Hank remembers to feed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. You’re not dying here, Connor! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>[00:30 Mins Until Shutdown.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he fell to his knees. Unable to move any further. And he was still so far from the exit!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The snow fell down relentlessly, and unforgivingly. Like it was taunting him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He started to cry, tears freezing on his cheeks. Connor screamed. Pleads, vows of vengeance, all the thoughts that had been swirling in his head like a tornado. He cried for Amanda, for Hank, for Nines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[00:15 Seconds Until Shutdown.]</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was going to die here. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>Accept it.</em>
  </b>
  <span> He could hear Amanda whisper. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re now useless to us, so you have no need to exist anymore.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Goodbye.</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Nonononononononono-</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[00:10 Seconds Until Shutdown.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad…I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, everyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[00:01 Seconds Until Shutdown.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hank opened his eyes, he noticed Connor still leaning against him. It was weird for his son to wake up after him. Oh well. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, Connor. You awake?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he received no response, he softly shook Connor’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son! You alri-” The Lieutenant started to say, then he looked at the android’s LED. It was colorless. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, Son.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>